Pain
by Kirimi Phantomhive Nekozawa
Summary: AU: Hikaru and Kaoru's parents have died and Hikaru has become protective to the point of being abusive to her twin brother. Kaoru meets a mysterious girl in class with a dark look and an unsettling past. Can these two come together and save each other from turmoil? Rate M for smut, noncon, violence, and language. Currently being rewritten.
1. Run, Kaoru, Run

Pain~~

Author's Note: I thought Kaoru needs a girlfriend. XDD {The name of the teacher is the name of my english teacher XD}

I was sitting in class with my headphones in. I pulled them out and got up to go to my next class. "Saki can I talk to you?" My teacher asked me. I sighed and sat down again. All the kids filed out leaving me alone with the teacher. "I let you stay in this class because you have been turning your homework in and keeping you grade at a B+. But now your grades are slipping." She said. The classroom door opened and a boy with red hair stepped in. He had pretty amber eyes and full lips. "Um... Mrs. Cox {XD}

can I ask you a question about the homework?" He asked in a cute voice that kinda fluxuated from high to low. "Sure, Saki you may go." I got up and tripped over my own feet. The boy caught me and stared into my eyes. He set me down on my feet and went back to talking to the teacher. I slowly walked to my locker and swiched Ipods. I turned around and bumped into that boy again. We both fell on the ground. "It seems like we keep bumping into each other." He said. I giggled. "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." He said, getting up and extending a hand out for me. "I am Saki Jama." I said as he hoisted me up off the ground. "What a pretty name." He said. "KAORUUUUU." Someone shouted. A boy that looked just like him came running up. "Oh I'm sorry Hikaru, I had to get some homework help. Please don't be mad." Kaoru said quickly. He had a terrified look in his eyes like Hikaru was going to do something to him when no one was looking. "Well I am mad. Why didn't you just go to Haruhi for help?" Hikaru said, raising his voice. Hikaru raised his hand and Kaoru flinched. Kaoru fell down and started crying. "Please H-Hikaru n-no." Kaoru sobbed.

"Well Kaoru you know the punishment for making me angry." Hikaru said in a dangerous tone. Kaoru sobbed some more. I reached out and pushed Hikaru away from Kaoru. Hikaru stumbled back and ran into a locker door. He got winded so I took that as a chance to get Kaoru out of there. "Kaoru come on lets go." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. He started to run with me across the school. I took him to the middle school part. When we got to one of the empty classrooms, Kaoru collasped on the ground and started crying again. "Kaoru, why are you so afraid of Hikaru?" I asked, sitting down next to him. "Our parents died when we were in 4th grade, so Hikaru promised he would protect me. So to keep me away from girls that might break my heart, he hits me everytime I get to close to a girl." He said shakly. "How is he protecting you by abusing you? It sounds like he is putting you in danger by doing that." I said. "Yeah but that's not how Hikaru thinks." He said. He was still cry but not as much as he had been. I ran my finger up his face and dried the tears. "So what's going to happen to you when you go home tonight?" I asked him. "I'm not really sure, but I know it won't be something enjoyable." He said with a sigh. "Kaoru, you can't go home with Hikaru, he is going to do something bad to you." I said. "I know but I have to or he will call the police." Kaoru said. He got up and left me sitting in the empty classroom.

Kaoru's POV: 

I got up and left Saki sitting in the classroom. I walked to the limo waiting in front of the school. I got in and Hikaru was already in there. He grabbed my hand roughly. "KAORU, WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" He asked, slapping me across the face. "I'm sorry Hikaru but that girl acted on her own account. She dragged me away from you." I said, through my tears. "Kaoru, I'm going to punish you like I never have before." Hikaru threatened. I had no idea what he had planned but I was frightened. The limo got closer to our house and my stomach stared to hurt, I didn't want to go home with Hikaru. The limo pulled up to our house, and Hikaru dragged me out of the limo. "Kaoru, you don't understand do you? I'm going to fuck you."


	2. Please, Hikaru, no

Pain~~

Author's note : I own nothing

Kaoru's POV:

I stared at Hikaru in horror. I screamed and he hit me up side the head. "Shut up Kaoru, or it will get worse." He said, but I screamed again. "That's it Kaoru, you just made it harded for yourself." Hikaru threatened. Tears flowed down my face as Hikaru dragged me into the house. He pulled me into our room and shoved me down on his bed. "Stay there or things will get worser than they already are." Hikaru hissed. He walked over to his "secret" wardobe and opened it. He grabbed a few things and tured to face me with the things behind his back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold and some keys. "Here, put this over your eyes." He said handing me the blindfold. With shakey hands I tied the blindfold over my eyes. I heard some clicking noises as Hikaru handcuffed me to the headboard. My body started to shake violently as Hikaru started taking off my pants. Hikaru slipped his cold hands into my boxers and jerked my manhood. I let out a strangled scream as he took it into his mouth. He kept sucking as it grew harder, I didn't want my body to like this but it was. My mind was hating every moment of it. Once it was standing up on its own, he sped my legs and stapped them down. A cold finger prodded my enterence. I gasped out in pain and Hikaru slid one finger into me. He slid two more in and started moving them. I screamed out. "Hikaru stop! It hurts!" I said through my teeth. "Kaoru, you have to pay for your crimes, and plus what is to come is way bigger than my three fingers." Hikaru said with a chuckle. He withdrew his fingers and I let out a sigh. Then something bigger prodded my enterence. "Hikaru, please no. I don't want this. I promise I'll never disobey you ever again. Just please don't." I begged. "Kaoru, I'm going to insure you never disobey me ever again." Hikaru said, pushing into me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt like I was being ripped in two. He started moving too soon, so it started to hurt more. I continued to scream hoping one of the maids would hear me and come to my aid. "You can scream all you want Kaoru, but no one is going to come to your aid. I sent all the maids away while you were with your girlfriend." Hikaru said coldly. I wanted to tell him that Saki wasn't my girlfriend, but I couldn't form words because of the pain. "Kaoru, you are so tight, I think I'm coming." Hikaru grunted. I felt his penis throb before releasing into me. Hikaru withdrew from me and I started sobbing. I had just been raped by my brother, my own brother. "Kaoru, stop crying." Hikaru said coldly. He untied me, and I curled up into a ball. I passed out after Hikaru left. I woke up several hours later, feeling like crap. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed. I was sitting on my bed when one of the maids came in. "Master Kaoru, a girl is here to see. Would you like me to inform Master Hikaru?" She asked politely. "No, don't tell Hikaru." I said, getting up and walking out the door. I went down stairs to the waiting room and saw Saki sitting on one of the couches. "Saki! What are you doing here?" I asked. She got up and walked over to me. I reached out and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back. Her hug was different than Hikaru's. Her's was very loving and caring, Hikaru's was cold and controlling. She let go and smiled. "I came here because I was worried about you." She said. "You were worried about me?" I asked. She smiled. "Your very sweet, I didn't want to see anything happen to you, and you are the only one that has ever talked to me." She said. "Well Saki, we should go somewhere eles before Hikaru comes down and sees me with you again." I said. "Okay!" She said, grabbing my hand, and pulling me towards the front door. I smiled and followed her out.


	3. Could it be?

Pain~~

Kaoru's POV:

Saki and I were walking down the street talking to each other. She helped me forget what Hikaru had done. She made me truely smile and laugh. She was able to break through my facade of fake happieness and see the real me. We were going to cross the street to go to the park, when someone came zipping around the corner as Saki was crossing the street. I grabbed her wrist, and she cried out in pain as I pulled her to safety.

Saki's POV:

I fell on Kaoru, wincing in pain. He had grabbed my wrist, and I could feel the fresh blood running down my arm. I looked at my sweater sleeve and saw the blood seeping through. "Saki, what's wrong with your arm? You're bleeding." Kaoru said, in a worried tone. "It's nothing." I said, taking off my sweater and looking at my arm. "Saki, have you been cutting yourself?" He asked grabbing my arm and pulling to him. "Um... Yeah. I get really depressed when my mom calls me worthless, blames my sister's death on me." I said. Kaoru looked up from my arm. "Saki, your not worthless, and what ever happened probably isn't your fault." Kaoru said. A tear slid down my face. "Come on, lets go get you cleaned up." He said, taking my hand and pulling me towards a coffee shop. He came with me into the girl's bathroom, and helped me clean off my wrist. I dried it off, and we went back outside into the wind. My long blonde hair blew back behind me, and I started to shiver. Kaoru pulled off his jacket and handed it to me. "But Kaoru arn't you going to get cold?" I asked him. "No, it's okay. You need it more than I do right now." He said. I pulled it on and inhaled his scent. He smelled like coconuts. My back pocket vibrated. I pulled out my cell, and answered it. My mom yelled at me for not coming home right after school. I apoligized, and hung up. "I have to go home, bye Kaoru. Be safe." I said running off in the opisite direction.

Kaoru's POV:

I watched Saki run off and I countinued walking back home. When I got home, Hikaru was waiting for me. "Where have you been Kaoru?" He asked me." I went out for a walk, I'm trying to get over what you did to me." I said coldly. Hikaru frowned and walked away. He was planning something, and it scared me. I went up stairs, and laid down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling, and thought long, and hard. It finally hit me, Saki had a crush on me.


	4. How could you Hikaru?

Pain~~

I hadn't realised I had drifted of to sleep, but apparently i had because I woke up to a soft pink light filtering through the window. I got up, and noticed that Hikaru wasn't in his bed. I didn't really care, I was in no mood to see him. I took a shower, and got dressed. On my way down stairs I noticed that the door to the spare bedroom was open. I quietly walked up to it, and opened it. Hikaru, and Renge were naked on the bed. Hikaru had his arms wrapped around Renge, and they were both sleeping soundly. I backed away from the door with discust. Hikaru was cheating on Haruhi with Renge! I ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I was eating a bowl of cereal, when my phone rang. It was Saki. "Hello..." I answered. "Hi Kaoru, you want to go see a movie today? I really need to get out of the house because my mom is talking to my dead sister again." Saki said sadly. "Sure, just let me finish eating." I said. "Okay, I'll come over to your house." She said hanging up. I quickly ate the rest of my cereal, and ran up stairs to get a jacket. I passed Hikaru and Renge's room, and I saw the door was closed. I walked up to it, and pressed my ear up against the door. I heard "oh Hikaruuuu." I backed away from the door, and ran to my room. I grabbed my jacket, and ran back down stairs, without even looking at the spare room's door. When I got down stairs Saki was already there. "Hey Kaoru, you look like you just saw a ghost, are you okay?" She asked in a chipery tone. "I'm fine, just heard something weird." I said with a smile. "What movie are we going to see?" I asked her. "Hmm, maybe we could see that new zombie movie..." She said. "Sounds great, lets go." Saki went out the door, and as I was shutting it, I heard someone scream out in pleasure.


End file.
